Female Marauder One-shots!
by Irelandlover
Summary: In which our favourite group of pranksters (minus Wormtail) are of the opposite gender. That's right! Female Marauders! Genderswap maraudersera. Canon couples. So that means JILY. P.S T because I don't trust myself not to curse. Cover by Viria.
1. In which Siri makes a mistake

**Hello! So I saw Viria's Genderswap marauder art and got inspired! I was disappointed though to find so few fan-fictions out there. So I'm hoping that this will inspire more of them. Also that** **fanfiction publishes this properly because last time it was just a mess of numbers and letters, so fingers crossed! Oh and please keep criticism constructive and remember it's my first fan-fic!**

 **Theme: Angst/friendship**

 **Title: When her hatred of Snape made her make a grave mistake. (Does that rhyme? To me it rhymes. Oh well, enjoy :) . 1,631 words.**

* * *

The Marauders were fighting.

Well Jane Potter and Siri Black were, it seemed Petra Pettigrew and Remy Lupin were mediators in the horrid spat.

Many people made up their own theories, mainly involving one Lyle Evans, whom many thought had snogged Black or something equally as treacherous to send Potter into such a rage. Alas it seemed that even the red head didn't have a clue, but seemed to be curious of what had made her so mad that Potter didn't even spare him a single glance the whole duration of the fall out.

It all came to head three days after the start of the quarrel. Potter and Black had been partners for two, nearly three years in muggle studies, they had always shown rapt interest and received no less than E's in every project. It seemed that the fight had even followed into their academic careers as they both outright ignored each other as they sat at their shared desk. A few people in the class kept their eyes on the pair expecting an outburst at any moment and within a few minutes of class they got it.

'Prongs..Prongs' A scratchy voice hissed. Jane ignored the voice. _Don't give in, Jane._

 _'_ Jane!' Came the reply to her brush off.

'Miss Black, is the reason, for you bothering Miss Potter so important that you can't wait until after class?' The sharp voice of professor Constantine asked from the front of the room, her black eyes blazing and her thin mouth set in a scowl.

'No it can't wait until after class because Jane is acting like a complete and utter cow!' Came Siri's venomous reply. Honestly Jane was acting like she killed Snape or something! It served the git right, sneaking around trying to get them expelled! She _did_ regret Snivellus finding out about Moony but she didn't deserve to be ignored and shut out by her best friend, her sister in all but blood.

' _I'm_ acting like a cow?!' Jane's indignant voice cut in. She wasn't the one who _fucked_ the Marauder's code of honour, who practically _told_ someone _outside_ the group, another Marauder's secret. A secret that could have ruined Moony's life if Snape were to find out and spread the word, which the slimey bitch would have, if just to ruin their "little group of swines" as she called them, luckily Dumbledore made Snape swear not to tell anyone. Moony would have been run out of Hogwarts by narrow-minded bigots with pitchforks and torches before she could say werewolf otherwise.

'Yes! You've been ignoring me for the past _three_ days because of a prank! On _Snivellus_ of all people. You're acting like I did an Unforgivable!' Exclaimed Siri.

She was sick to death of the cold looks and, Remy and Petra _always_ being there to make sure no rows broke out. Muggle studies seemed to be the perfect place for them to talk, no Petra and Remy to stop them from talking, or shouting in Jane's case, and Jane couldn't walk away from her because Professor Constantine would put her in detention for _weeks_ or suspend her Quidditch privileges if she walked out of class. They were boxed in and would have to reconcile.

'You call that a prank? Last time I checked a prank was something that made people laugh! Do you see anyone laughing? No, because what you did was not a prank. Pranks aren't something that could potentially maim or kill someone.'

Jane's hands were deep in her hair at this point. Many of the onlookers were expecting her to pull out the clumps of hair she had fisted in her palms. She then let out a bitter laugh, scaring a few people, especially Siri who had never heard such a laugh come from her best friend. Jane's laughter was always musical and sweet, when she heard something she found utterly hilarious, never this unnerving laugh that reminded Siri of her psychotic mother.

'I'm not going to pretend to like Snape' Jane continued 'in fact, I bloody hate her, but I would never be involved in something that could have seriously endangered her. Imagine if I hadn't stopped her Siri. What then?' She demanded. She was fed up with Siri's "Woe is me" act, she had to take responsibility for her actions. Especially If it could have gotten Remy or if all of them expelled, maybe even put Snape in a grave and sent Remy to Azkaban.

'Oh get off your high horse Jane. You only saved Snape to get into Evans good books'

Siri knew that wasn't true but she was grasping at straws to _prove_ to Jane and herself that she wasn't like her family. Trying to _convince_ herself that Snape would've deserved it. That she was just protecting her friends. That she was just as much a Gryffindor as Jane.

'This isn't about Lyle!' The hazel eyed Gryffindor snapped. Neither paid attention to the onlookers or Professor Constantine's looks of interest.

'This is about your loyalties and where they lie.'

That sentence alone caused the silver eyed girl's fists to tighten. How could Jane, her best friend since they were eleven, question her loyalty? She went against her family when they said she couldn't be friends with them anymore, the "blood-traitors and Half-bloods, if you're going to hang around such filth ,you might as well marry a mudblood. There's not much of a difference" speech was getting old. She stood by them, comforted Petra when her muggle father died, and helped Remy with the homework and lessons she missed recovering from the full moon. How could Jane say she wasn't loyal!

'I mean can you honestly say what you did was funny?' All the messy haired Marauder got in response was silence.

'That's what I thought.' Jane said in a softer tone. The tone Dorea Potter used when comforting Siri about her vile Mothers comments. Jane may have looked like Charlus, but she had Dorea's Maternal comfort.

'It wasn't funny, Padfoot.' Jane continued.

The use of her nickname gave Siri hope that she could _fix_ this. That it was just a bump in their relationship that they could...no _would_ overcome.

'It was a foul...no _cruel_ thing to do, if you can't even admit that, then you have no business asking for Remy's or even my forgiveness because what you did, that was betrayal.' The doe animagus finished.

They stared at each other.

Determined hazel drilling into remorseful grey. The tense silence was broken by Professor Constantine. Although she was a no nonsense teacher, everyone knew she had a soft spot for the two Marauders.

'Please sit down girls. That will be detention this Friday and next, also no Hogsmeade trip for the both of you. So Miss Potter, I wouldn't be hounding Mr Evans this week.' Even though it seemed harsh, everyone knew Proffered Constantine was going easy on them both.

Jane and Siri's mouths twitched.

'There's always next month, Professor.' Was Janes cheeky response. Siri merely nodded.

The news of their fight spread around Hogwarts by lunch. It was all anyone could talk about, many people had different opinions.

Lyle Evans thought Potter was _finally_ maturing.

Severina Snape thought it was a hoax and refused to believe a conceited swine like Potter could actually care about anyone else's well being but her own. She was just trying to save her own skin and that filthy monster Lupin's.

Most of the boys of Hogwarts were disappointed it didn't result in an all out cat fight.

Some girls were jealous of the attention the two beauties were receiving and frequently talked harshly about them to other girls. Like why were they so popular!? They were ugly slags!

McGonagall was happy two of her favourite students were at least talking again. Though she was disappointed in Siri's behaviour.

Dumbledore knew all along they would make up. After all friendships at Hogwarts lasted a lifetime and those that didn't were never true friendships to begin with. What friendship could be more faithful than that of the Marauders? They did turn into animagi for dear Miss Lupin,they thought he didn't know but how could he not? He was the headmaster after all, he had Fawkes regularly check up on Miss Lupin during her transformations.

The next morning when two owls dropped a basket full of Honeydukes finest chocolates in front of one Remy Lupin,and two more arrived containing chocolate and Zonko's products landed by Jane Potter and Petra Pettigrew, everyone saw Siri Black talking to each of them (mostly Lupin) and heard the phrase "this is just the beginning of my apology, I hope you can forgive me". When Potter embraced Black a few minutes after the gesture, Pettigrew and Lupin cheered.

In a few days Potter and Black were back to hexing bystanders in the corridors and Lyle Evans mourned Potter's fleeting maturity.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Criticism? I'm planning to write a few of these so, suggestions? Thanks for reading. Oh and please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **-Irelandlover:)**


	2. Meet the Dursley's!

**Okay so last time I forgot the disclaimer! I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter! Thank you confusedpushing, my first reviewer and follower on this story! Thank you for your faith! :)**

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Dursley's.**

* * *

'I don't know, Lyle. From what I've seen of your brother, he's a complete ponce.' She exclaimed fluffing her hair. It tumbled down her back in ridiculously messy waves, she didn't care if her unkempt appearance bothered _Virgil and Veronica Dursley_.

Honestly, she talked to _Mr_. Dursley (as he _insisted_ she call him) over the phone, and the man had talked to her like a complete prat, _Mrs Potter_ she scoffed internally. He talked to her like she couldn't understand English and when she asked if he wanted to talk to Lyle he couldn't hang up fast enough.

Sighing, Lyle levelled her with a glare "Jane, _he_ called _me_." He emphasised. His brother had ignored him since their parents died, that was _six_ months ago. He didn't even come to his wedding. His side of the church was filled with his friends from Hogwarts and his parents but Jane's was filled with family, friends, and well wishers. He wouldn't have felt so pathetic if his brother was at least _there_ as well and now his brother was _finally_ getting back in touch.

'I know you're excited hon, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Remember when we went to their engagement party? They told people we were living off the muggle unemployment benefit and made us sound like some drunks! You didn't say it but I know you were devastated. You might not say anything but if that Veronica woman starts bragging about her Drizzle selling job again, I'm gonna tell her about the summer home in Nice' Jane insisted. Honestly, she _almost_ hated the women more then Snivellus.

'First off it's _drill,_ and second, I'm not gonna let her talk down to you' Lyle exclaimed, already frustrated with his tie. Why did they have to wear their best for dinner at his brother's _house_ , he'd understand wearing slacks and a dress shirt but a suit? He knew his brother liked the idea of a 50's lifestyle, but _come on!_ Who were they? The Kennedy's?

Jane rolled her eyes and decided to put him out of his misery and help him with his tie.

'That's sweet, you think I'd _let_ her talk down to me. I was talking about you Lyle, you're blinded by your past. He's not the same person you grew up with.' She frowned, fixing his tie into a Windsor knot and pulling his shirt collar over it.

'He's my brother, _family_ '

'Your bother, who has treated you like crap since you were _eleven,_ and sometimes the family we were born with don't treat us like we deserve. Look at Siri, her family were _horrible_ to her, the only one's in that family who actually loved her like she deserved were her cousin Andromeda and her Uncle Alphard, both who were wiped off the Black family tree along with Siri. Now she's a Potter, not in name, but a Potter all the same. Now.' She smiled stepping away.

'You look very handsome.' He felt heat creep up his neck at her eyes traveling him up and down. They'd been married for a year and it still felt like they had just started dating.

'I don't get it' Jane said suddenly.

'You don't get what?' Pulling his blazer on and brushing off imaginary dust from his slacks.

'I don't get how someone who grew up alongside you, who shared everything with you until you were eleven could treat you so harshly because of you being a wizard. Not to mention how amazing you are. Sure you're hot headed, stubborn, rash...but you're loyal and funny, not to mention smart.'

'He just...when we were kids, we did everything together and then Severina came along and said I was a wizard, Virgil immediately hated her, because it was always just _us_ , no one else, back then we were _real_ brothers. When I got my letter I was ecstatic, the place I had heard and read about since I was nine was _real_! Virge, of course was upset about it and I found a letter from Dumbledore in his room telling him he was sorry but only people with magic could attend Hogwarts.' Jane gasped in shock, he treated his brother like this because he was _jealous_?

'I was upset when he said it was a freak school that would turn me into a freak, I just wanted to be brothers again. So first year I tried my hardest to hate it but...I just couldn't, it was... _is_ extraordinary, so when I came home from first year raving about turning mice into teacups... _God..._ he couldn't even _look_ at me.' She thought at this point he would break down, but he continued.

'I was only home for two months and he avoided me like the plague all through my holidays. I _tried_ to reach out, wrote letters when I got back to school, only to come home to see them stuffed in a box unopened behind the TV. I think that was when I finally got the message, we couldn't..no _wouldn't_ go back to the way we were, but when he'd talk to me at dinner (for our parents benefit mind you) I could almost pretend like nothing had changed.' She could tell by the end he was very upset and cursed herself for opening such an emotional subject.

'Baby' she began 'We don't _have_ to go, I could call-' she was cut off before she could say another syllable.

'No' He spoke firmly. 'I've tried to meet him halfway and maybe this is him reaching out and if not, I've got to let him go.' Saying the words seemed to physically pain him.

'Sometimes I wish you weren't so forgiving, but then again, you wouldn't be the man I loved if you weren't.' Her heart warmed at the sight of his lips turning into a small smile.

'We should go or we'll be late.' So the two Potters apparated into Mr and Mrs Dursley of No. 4 Privet Drive's back garden.

Virgil Dursley was putting the finishing touches on the cake for dinner with his freak of a brother and his abnormal wife. He'd invited them to share big news, something he'd _finally_ beaten his brother in. Lyle may have gotten married first, but he would have _this_ , something to brag about that he _knew_ would get to his brother. He'd just put the dishes in the sink when he saw his freak brother appear at the end of _his_ back garden. The freak couldn't use _normal_ transportation could he? He pulled off the latex gloves and went to open the back door for the freaks.

'Did...did he get a _perm_?' Jane gasped as they made their way toward the skinny blonde.

'Please don't mention it...Hey Virgil!' He was about to go in for a hug when Virgil stuck out his hand instead. What were they, business partners?

He gave them a stiff greeting and led them into the dining room, where Veronica Dursley was admiring her teeth in the reflection of a spoon with a napkin tucked down the front of her blouse. She was a beefy woman with black, stringy hair cut into a bob that reached her cheeks. She wore a purple pant suit and white make-up with red lipstick like she was from the Victorian age. Her husband was tall and skinny as a pole with ridiculously curly hair. They were a _strange_ pairing.

'Ah, so Lyle, I heard you took the Mrs' name, now do tell, why's that? Virgil of course took it because I work and I couldn't very well make a name for myself in the business world then _change_ it.' Mrs. Dursley guffawed as if the idea was ridiculous.

'And we couldn't live together with different names, giving people the idea that we weren't married and were _living_ together.' Spitting out the sentence as if it were blasphemy.

Lyle felt uncomfortable explaining the situation with his name. He couldn't _tell_ Veronica or Jane (who thought he took her name out of the goodness of his heart) that the only reason he took the Potter name was to _prove_ to Charlus Potter that he _did_ love his daughter, enough to make her happy for the rest of her life. The man _hated_ him, probably despised his very being and prayed everyday to God that he would die, but what did he expect? He rejected his daughter, sometimes brutally, for four years. If taking a name that had been around for centuries, that would've gone extinct with Jane being married, scored him points with the man, then so be it. He was broken out of his thoughts by Jane putting her hand on his thigh, almost silently telling him she'd take over.

'Well, my family's a very old one, we can trace our lineage back to the 14th century. I was my parents only child, and, well daughter's usually don't carry on the family line and when Lyle offered to take the family name, well we were all ecstatic.' She said it with such pride that it made a smile appear on Lyle's face.

Veronica suddenly broke into cruel snickers. 'I thought it would be a _good_ reason. Feminism, bra burning, not... _carrying on the family name_.' She crowed.

Jane's nails sank into his leg, so he quickly grabbed it and linked their fingers.

'Yes.' The Marauder said slowly. 'But that was just an added benefit, our summer home's in Nice, The Hampton's and the countryside are all under the Potter name, so it would have been odd to be The Evans and be in charge of _The Potter family fortune_.' The hazel eyed woman bit.

The beefy woman simply scowled. 'Yes, but you're not working? I doubt living off the employment benefit will keep those _homes_ in your name.'

The raven-haired woman was cut short of replying by Virgil bustling in with their starter, shrimp cocktails. He set them out and poured himself some water. The few minutes passed by with sounds of chewing, the silence was broken again by Veronica.

'I just bought the new Bentley, what car do you drive, do your lot even _know_ about cars?' She said condescendingly.

Ignoring the "your lot" comment, Jane decided to steer the conversation in the direction she knew would most annoy the Dursley's. Magic.

'Oh! I just bought the new Nimbus line, 160MPH, sharp turning and the braking is _phenomenal_ , not a finer broom out there at the moment.' Lyle pinched her side causing her to jump in her seat.

'So Virgil, this shrimp is delicious, did you devein them yourself? Where did you learn to cook like this?' Lyle tried to change the subject, but his attempts were in vain as it seemed Veronica refused to let go of the subject.

' _Brooms_? Your lot is more barmy then I thought! What's the matter with cars? Can you freaks not read street signs? Is that it? You freaks can't read?' She cackled. The vase beside them on the window sill shattered. Lyle's deep voice filled the room once again.

'Don't. Talk. To. My. Wife. That. Way.' His beautiful emerald eyes were practically daring her to say another condescending word toward her. The tension was cut by Virgil, who started to explain the process of buying, deveining and preparing the shrimp for the cocktails. He looked awfully proud of his wife's comments.

A while later, dinner was served and just when Lyle finally got a difficult clam open, Virgil started to tap his fork against his glass.

'Well I'm sure you're both wondering why we invited you tonight.' The blonde smiled, but it was tight at best, almost a grimace. 'But. Before we tell you I have to get the champagne.'

It was silent until the man returned with a bottle that Jane recognised. ' _Orleo's finest_ right? It's my favourite. My parents bought us a whole case for our wedding present last year, practically already gone.' Reminiscing the toasts The Order made when they took down another Death Eater nest or even when they lost one of their own. _Marlo McKinnon_ she reminisced.

'So you're a drunk then? It's always the parents fuelling the addictions! And look where that got you! Living off the backs of us hardworking tax payers!' She screeched in spite. That bottle of champagne cost her £700 _minimum,_ it was their most recent bottle _._

'Oh Veronica, I don't know how you're not a comedian, after all you're such a _large_ _joke_!'

Jane knew it was a low blow but she was _sick_ to death of this woman.

'And don't be ridiculous about that _muggle unemployment benefit,_ right now we're fighting a _war,_ we _can't_ work because we are helping the cause. We wouldn't need to work anyway, in fact our kids and our grandkids could live comfortably and not have to lift a finger with the _gold_ in our bank account, you shrew!' Jane just couldn't take the jabs anymore, she'd held her tongue long enough.

'Veronica's pregnant!' Virgil burst out. It could be his last chance in the evening to say it, he was satisfied by their shocked looks. _Finally_ , something he did _first_!

'But...but she's been drinking wine all evening and had a cigarette in between the first and second course.' Lyle stuttered out.

'Oh you _believe_ that Garbage about cigs affecting babies? That's an old wives tale, something crackpot doctors cooked up to ruin the economy.' The whale of a woman chuckled as if laughing at their naïveté.

'It's a proven fact that smoking and drinking can cause damage to the fetus, _irreparable_ damage. Such as mental retardation or physical deformities, Virge please don't pour me a glass.' He was apparating them home after all. His brother scowled at the nickname, that was a nickname his _actual_ brother gave him, before he died and was replaced with this imposter, this _freak_ , who turned teacups into mice, and who was _he_ to tell _his_ wife what to do? Right then he swore to give his child anything they ever wanted, no matter what anyone said.

'Me neither.' She was not going to follow _her_ example, _Mother of the year_ she mocked in her head.

'What afraid you'll fall off the wagon in front of company?' The _infuriating_ woman smirked. Jane only remembers sipping champagne at the woman's engagement party, what evidence or _right_ did she have to make such claims! And Virgil seemed to find it _hilarious_!

'No! Because I'm pregnant you cow!' She shouted at _Mrs. Stupid fucking Dursley_.

She didn't mean to shout it out, hell she wasn't going to tell _Lyle_ until after dinner, when they got home, so if it went bad she had something to cheer him up with. They weren't in an ideal situation to have a baby, they were at _war_ for Merlin's sake, but when was anytime ideal to have a baby? She turned to look at Lyle, who had his mouth open like a fish who couldn't breath.

'You're pregnant?' She was nervous, even though she knew he'd be ecstatic, he _loved_ kids. She nodded slowly, a shy smile on her lips.

His whole being seemed to light up and he took her face and smashed his lips against her own. They broke apart when they heard a clatter and the sound of glass breaking.

Virgil Dursley was _livid_. One thing. His brother couldn't let him have one thing, _one_ measly thing. Didn't he have enough already? Sure he was a freak, but he had a beautiful wife, good looks, and summer homes, apparently. What did Virgil have? A wife that didn't respect him as a man, an unborn baby that might be horribly disfigured (how would he explain his wife's irresponsible approach to parenthood to the neighbours?), and what else? Nothing. _Lyle had everything_!

So when his _perfect_ brother magically fixed the champagne flute he had just dropped? He lost it! He called them every name under the sun, told them how their child would be just as much as a freak as they were, how they better stay away from their child with their freakishness! Only when he saw their looks of horror at the end of his rant did he feel satisfaction.

' I cannot believe I defended you all these years! From now on you're not my brother, you're _poison_!' Lyle spat, leading his very angry and shocked wife outside, slamming the door behind him.

As he watched his brother and sister-in-law apparate from No. 4 Privet Drive, for maybe the last time, all he could feel was joy. It was over, it was _finally_ over.

Nearly two years later, when he went to get the paper off the front porch, he found _it._ His brother had gone and gotten himself blown up, and left him with his bastard!

Harry James Potter.

It seemed even in death his brother managed to ruin his perfect existence.

* * *

 **Thoughts? It's longer than the last one, please excuse grammar and mistakes!**

 **-Irelandlover :)**


	3. Prank week!

**Thank you Majorbooknerd and ObeliskX for favouriting and Confusedpushing for reviewing, your support keeps me writing! And thank you viewers, you read the summary and find _something_ interesting so.. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 3: Prank week! Words: (2,751).**

* * *

Remy Lupin had a head ache.

This morning she had found Jane Potter wrapped up in a spello-tape cocoon, and stuck to the wall outside the Great Hall muttering about "That mangy mutt!". It could only mean one thing.

Sirius 'Siri' Walburga Black had initiated prank week.

Seven days out of the school year the werewolf hated more than anything else. It was the week the Marauders weren't _The Marauders,_ they went against each other, pranking no one else but their fellow pranksters, they were as good as enemies. Each Marauder took a turn to initiate Prank week. This year was Siri's turn and she started it off with a bang, pranking no other than her partner in crime. Who was sitting beside her boyfriend, Lyle Evans, obviously plotting revenge. The red head seemed to get paler and paler as the doe animagus continued to talk, it was obvious her revenge was going to daunting.

Remy winced just thinking about it. She herself was sitting with a few Hufflepuff's as she always did during this time of year, so she could minimise Wormtail's window of opportunity. That was how Petra fought back, through food. She was buddy buddy with the house elves and usually slept in the kitchens during prank week. Jane slept in her boyfriends dorm and she and Siri ran the risk of staying in the same dorm. Better one Marauder than three she supposed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by an alarmed shriek, looking over toward the Gryffindor table she saw Siri patting her now bald head. One look at the laughing Petra Pettigrew, Remy didn't have to look far for the culprit. That was Siri's mistake, underestimating Wormtail, but spending nearly seven years pranking with them, she'd picked up a few things. She went about it the right way too. When pranking, you humiliate the target by going after their favourite feature, whether it be their charms aptitude, or in Siri's case, her looks, that she used to charm people for information...or a snog.

Remy was almost certain that if Petra were to be sorted again, she would no doubt be placed into Slytherin.

'And so it begins.' She muttered dejectedly, thinking about all the embarrassment she would suffer through during the week. The Hufflepuff's surrounding her gave her sympathetic nods.

* * *

'Babe.' She muttered through kisses, all she got was a grunt in response.

She tried again three times and by the fourth time she was getting frustrated, so she did the the most logical thing she could think of, she flicked him on the ear. Hard.

He yelped in response. 'What the hell, Jane?'. She'd never interrupted their snogging before. Hell she was usually the one who brought it to his dormitory.

'As much as I love _Jane and Lyle time_ , I can't afford to be this vulnerable right now. The girls are probably planning to strike at any moment and I have to be one, no _five_ steps ahead!.' She said looking over her shoulder as if any of the Marauder's would suddenly pop up and _Avada_ her the second she looked away.

'I think you're being paranoid.' He said laying a particularly teasing kiss on her throat. Then another behind her ear, then another on her cheek and finally her lips.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes.' She breathed after he broke off the kiss. Really? He couldn't put _that_ much romance into every kiss. She quickly forgot what she interrupted him for and continued to kiss him.

That was her first mistake.

The continued their..uhm, _quiet_ _time_ until Jane heard a faint _clunk_.

Jane snapped right to attention. 'Did you hear that?' She whispered furiously. Great! She let Lyle distract her and now she was _dead_!

'It was probably just Filch.' Honestly. Her friends were not around _every_ corner, but it was his first prank week with her so maybe he was wrong?

She listened for a few minutes before finally agreeing with him. Maybe she was _too_ paranoid this week, but it was their last prank week at Hogwarts so she just thought Siri would want to go out with a bang. She decided if anything else suspicious happened she'd investigate.

Her second mistake.

As they got back to their coupling, neither noticed the silvery powder streaming through the key hole of _their_ cupboard.

* * *

'GET BACK HERE, SIRIUS WALBURGA BLACK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A WOMPER RAT AND FEED YOU TO THE GRINDELOWS!'

A _very_ silver and green Jane Potter screeched. Behind her a matching Remy and Petra. They were running fast and gaining on the conniving little flee ridden mutt! She could have done anything and she chose to turn them into Slytherin's! Genius as it was, it was embarrassing to turn green and silver in class with your boyfriend not far behind. At first she thought it was Snivellus but then got rid of the thought when Lyle turned green. The little grease ball was in love with him, even if she called him a m... _that name_ in fifth year.

Siri kept her pace. She had a stitch in her side but she just lifted her knees higher, she was not going to be hexed for her successful prank! Granted, Lyle wasn't apart of the plan but all around it was a success. Right now she wished she had the invisibility cloak or The Marauders Map but noooooo it _had_ to stay locked in the bathroom cupboard in their dormitory until the end of prank week. Stupid rules.

It was still totally worth it.

She then crashed into a first year and fell on her arse. This must be that _karmbla_ (or whatever) nonsense Evans usually preached about.

'Now we've got you!' Screeched an irritated Remy, jumping on the grey eyed _demon_! Of all the pranks this was by far the most embarrassing, she had been talking to John Abbot, the boy she had fancied since 5th year, when _BAM,_ Slytherin colours!

A hair loosing hex.

A skin changing spell.

A babbling hex.

And finally a tail giving curse. Courtesy of the Marauders spell book.

Remy, Jane and Petra each left with a smile on their face while a blue-skinned, bald, babbling Siri stumbled to her feet swishing her tail angrily.

* * *

'I love you sooooo much.' Grinned a dolled up Remy Lupin to a smug, nerdy Ravenclaw by the name of Anthony Macmillan.

Anthony Macmillan, a 7th year Ravenclaw, who was a stuck-up, pretend-to-be know-it-all, who had a pimpled, greasy face, slicked back hair and clunky glasses. He was the most opinionated asshole in the house of the 'Claws.

'No! _I_ love him! You don't even _know_ him!' Cried Jane Potter, wearing make-up and a school skirt. Both which she never wore, even in her pursuit of Lyle Evans. Preferring the natural look and grey trousers, that though did hug her legs, gave her a rugged tomboy look. Now she looked..well, _girly_.

'You're both kidding yourselves! He loves me and I love him! Why else do you think we were snogging before our classes?' Sighed a love struck Siri Black with her hair that was _always_ down in a high ponytail that highlighted her features that were distinct traits of the Black family.

'He's using you, you...you Jezebel!' Screeched Jane, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to call Siri a slut or slag. She shook herself, this was the woman, no _girl_ who was trying to steal _her_ man!

'Uh! Can't you two let me have anything?! Jane has Evans, and you Siri have been shagging Marlo McKinnon since 4th year! You're practically together! Why can't you be happy for me!?' Sobbed Remy.

The onlookers gasped. Siri Black and Marlo McKinnon _shagging_? Since _4th_ year? _The_ Siri Black? The frigid ice queen?

A secret kept for four sneaky years, gone because of a few drops of Amortentia.

'Okay, that's enough, this prank week has gone too far! Macmillan reverse what ever you did to my girlfriend and her friends.' Lyle Evans exclaimed stomping forward to grab Jane, while a very pissed off Marlo McKinnon grabbed Siri. She _snogged_ Macmillan, the only way he could console himself was with the knowledge that she wasn't acting like herself and it was prank week. This had love potion written _all_ over it.

'Don't insult prank week!' Siri.

'It's tradition.' Jane.

'No, it's _stupid_! I love you Anthony!' Remy.

That confession seemed to spark a whole new fight about _whom_ loved Anthony the _most_ with some _minor_ defending of prank week.

'It's not my fault they all find me irresistible, I saw this coming since 5th year.' Claimed the entitled bastard.

'He's so smart.' Remy murmured as the others stared at him like he was Merlin's gift to women.

'Help me drag them to the hospital wing.' Lyle said to Marlo, as John Abbot stepped out of the crowd to help grab a kicking Remy.

Macmillan seemed a bit put out and annoyed that three of the most beautiful girls in school, that were willing to do just about _anything_ for him at the moment were being dragged away to be 'fixed'. They were fine the way they were right now in his opinion.

'Oh you found them! Thank Merlin! I just about lost hope, I've been looking for nearly an hour! Took my eye off them for a minute to use the bathroom!' Shouted a relieved looking Petra Pettigrew entering the hospital wing.

She took her eye off them for a moment and they practically stalk Asshole Anthony? She knew she should have hid the target board(that had Macmillan's picture on it, for a future prank)! After all the instructions on the potion said " _Make_ absolute _sure that you are the first thing your future love see's or else they will be influenced by pictures or even_ people _around them_!" They saw Anthony Macmillan's picture with a red target and immediately thought he was the _one._ Well, at least one of them did and influenced the others with compliments to Anthony's person "isn't he a dreamboat?" "He's the hottest guy in Hogwarts!". But in her defence she thought that she removed every picture of possible love intrests, she just didn't think (foolishly) that Macmillan was love intrest material, especially for her three beautiful best friends. Of course looks didn't factor into love potions, look at Amortentia's creator! Petra swore that sometimes she was such a ditz, maybe even a bigger one then Bertha Jorkins! _And that's saying something_! She thought to herself.

The prank was _mildly_ successful though. The girls did get embarrassed and it was very entertaining, but it wasn't how she planned it.

Siri was supposed confess her love for Marlo in public, do some embarrassing things and when it eventually wore off, her and Marlo would come out as a couple and hopefully make it official. Petra gets the credit for an _insanely_ great prank and Siri gets her soulmate.

In the end, Siri and Marlo _did_ come out as a couple. Kind of. She just wanted her friend to trust that someone could love her the way she deserved. Siri probably thought that not making their relationship public knowledge would somehow lessen the blow if things went tits up, but Petra was not going to let her friend pass up on Marlo when he was so accepting and loving of her just because she was scared!

Then Remy was going to confess to John Abbot her feelings for him, because _dammit_ that crush had gone on long enough. Petra did _not_ need another _Jane and Lyle_ , thank you very much.

And Jane.

Well Jane was going to be doing stupid things for Lyle again solely for Petra's amusement. She couldn't just leave Jane out could she? That would be rude!

'Petra! You're a GENIUS! How much did you give us? _How_ did you get it to us? Our food? I've been getting mine straight from kitchen, watched the house elves prepare _every_ meal I've ate so far, but you still got it to us you, evil little mastermind! You look like a Puffskein but you have the mind of a Slytherin!' Ranted Siri from underneath Marlo's arm on her hospital bed.

Jane and Remy smiled at her too, they didn't look mad at all, especially as it seemed they were getting...uhm _special_ care from Lyle and John, respectively. Remy looked if she was about to faint as John brushed hair from her face.

They spent a few more minutes discussing Petra's prank until Madam Clemming, the school nurse came bustling in with an extra concentrated dose of _hate potion_ to counteract the effects of the love potion, especially one as potent as Amortentia.

 _Macmillan better stay away from them for a few days, with that potion in their systems,he'll be no better than Snivellus_ Petra thought in good humour _._

 _'_ Can you three not be in here nearly every week? I'll have to get name plates for you're beds again, just to make sure you have beds to fall into, while you are bloodied,battered and concussed. Why can't you be more like Miss Pettigrew? She's been here once or twice a year from her total stay at this school. That's a fraction of a fraction of a fraction compared to _one_ of your records!' Then she began her spiel of love potions and how on earth had Dumbledore not banned them yet? This was her _fifth_ love potion incident this year and it was only a few months into the term!

She wasn't wrong, they _were_ really dangerous. They could after all be compared to the _Imperius curse,_ takingaway someone's free will over their own feelings, twisting them so they believe something is natural when it is completely artificial, like someone making that person believe they love them and practically controlling them. It was a wonder that they weren't banned all through the Wizarding World but then again the Ministry always claimed that the potions were just " _Tools of horseplay, after all, what harm could love do_?".

'Well I'm all fixed up, I'll be going, see you next week Molly!' Grabbing Marlo's hand and running toward the exit, clearly still high off the hate potion's intensity.

'That is Madam Clemming to you Sirius Black!' She shouted back half-heartedly, seemingly giving up on taming Siri's rebellious spirit after no progress through the years.

The girls all left the hospital wing, prepared to bring their best for the next day.

The last day of prank week.

* * *

The first prank of the day was Remy Lupin's.

She charmed all three girls clothes to run away from them, so they were stuck in their pyjamas for their morning classes.

The student body of Hogwarts seemed to get a kick out of Jane Potter's sky blue pyjamas with little snitches, bludgers and quaffles flying across the fabric every five seconds.

Siri black was less then amused by the comments thrown her way and made it perfectly clear that anyone who commented on her silk night trousers and shirt would get an elephant trunk for a nose.

Everyone (minus the evil Slytherin's) seemed to comment on Petra's "adorable" footy pyjamas. Every time someone brought it up she went red and stuttered out thanks.

The second of that day, was Jane Potter's.

She hexed the three Marauders to sing the muggle song "Bohemian Rhapsody" in the middle of Defence against the Dark arts in perfect acapella.

Where ever they went it seemed people began to hum the song and then burst into laughter.

Siri and Petra's pranks converged at dinner.

Petra's consisted of jinxed gravy that made the eater gain animal features.

Jane was sporting a snout.

Siri with goat horns.

And Remy a beak.

Siri's prank _also_ consisted of food but it was less about _eating_ food and more about _wearing_ it.

Every dish in the hall simultaneously flew at Jane, Remy and Petra as if they were food magnets. Jane made the best of it by flinging herself at Siri and bringing her into the food pile.

That was how their last prank week at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended.

With all the Marauder's laughing, sitting in a circle, covered in food, on a mountain of food, three of them with animal parts, while the rest of Hogwarts watched.

With empty stomachs.

* * *

 **So I tried very hard to keep in mind that Wormtail is not evil yet and they are all best friends, young and naive. It was surprisingly hard.**

 **Oh and as of now, I have 170 views on this fanfic, that I first posted _12_ days ago! Chuffed! Please follow and review if you enjoyed!**

 **I know Sirius doesn't have a definite love intrest but I figured Marlene (Marlo) McKinnon was a safe bet and arent they cute? I've never read Sirius/Marlene fanfiction but I am strangely becoming attached. So would you like to see more of that in the future? And JILY? More of that?**

 **When I'm writing the characters I try not to be too OOC but they're girls so I think their personalities would be a _little_ different then usual. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm sorry, I'm trying. Send in anything you would like to see with these characters or any situations :). Oh and does anyone wanna see Harry? (Yes he is still a him, it will only be this era that's genderswap) Talking to Remy or Siri in Grimmauld Place?**

 **Review with you're reactions to it please! It's okay to criticise, I'm a big girl, I can take it, as long as it's feedback about the story or my writing.**

 **Bye! :)**

 **-Irelandlover!**


	4. In which they look back (1)

**Sorry for making you wait so long! I though TY( transition year) would be a doss year, it isn't. It's all about work experience and taking on new subjects (such as woodwork and home economics), being mentors to younger years, setting up clubs ( build a bank, a breakfast club), basically a year for you to mature as a person and a writer apparently because my English teacher is making me think about things I never do and anyway the point is I'm sorry! You've all been so supportive and I suck! I wanna try do a little mini series in this like others do in their one-shot collections, it will be called "in which they look back". TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK KAY? It's 3,153 words (I think). Anyway here it is.**

 **Chapter 4: In which they look back (1)**

* * *

Harry was distraught.

On one hand, he got to see his parents school years, on the other, he got to see his _parents_ school years.

His _dead_ parents.

Should he allow himself that torture, of seeing what he could of had all those years ago? See his parents go through their lives happily oblivious to what was coming their way? That someone close to them would get them killed, leave their one year old son an orphan and leave two of their remaining best friend to years of isolation and loneliness. Both in their own hell? But...he would like to know what his mother and father were really like. All he could go off of were other people's opinions of them.

Biased opinions.

His godmother, Sirius Black, thought his mother and father were saints, but Snape's memories said otherwise. Slytherin's and Deatheaters alike thought they were just filthy muggle-lovers, no better than the dirt beneath their feet. Others hero-worshipped them and dared not to say anything remotely negative, not in Harry's ear shot anyway. The only person he could count on for a truthful recount of Jane and Lyle Potter's personalitys was that of Remy Lupin, his 3rd year DADA teacher and pseudo aunt.

'Your parents were good people Harry, your mother and father saved my life on many occasions, but the most vital thing you need to remember about them is this: They were _human_. I know it's hard to keep in mind given, I'm sure you've idealised them in your own way as the perfect family, but they made mistakes, many of them. I am not trying to ruin your perception of your parents, they did make mistakes, but they learned from them, grew from them, shaped themselves into the people they wanted to be because of them. They are something to be proud of Harry, don't let anyone tell you different, but remember that they were people like you and me, so when you are faced with their mistakes, hold your head high, because they are the reason your parents were the amazing people they were.'

Harry went over that speech every time he thought of Jane and Lyle Potter, which was nearly every day or every time he was faced with Severina Snape's hatred of him and what he presented.

The man she loved marrying her worst enemy.

'Harry? Are you alright?' He was broken from his thoughts by Remys voice and 'Snuffles' wet nose nudging his hand. Sirius' sad puppy dog eyes drilled into his own. She was obviously pained with having to relive all this too. Harry stroked her fur in comfort and passed a sad glance to Remy.

He was ready.

'Play it Professor.' He said, quite sure of himself.

Dumbledore's mournful eyes twinkled for a split second before clicking the projector and broadcasting the light onto the wall of the great hall. Eager students leaned forward, this was technically their parents school years too. Maybe they would see them too...?

 _The screen lit up and showed a castle like mansion. Roaring gold lions on red flags with crossed swords behind it waved violently in the rain storm. Inscribed in the stone above the two large entrance doors were the words:_

 _Milicie, Fortitudinem, Honestatis, Nervus, Confortare, Audacia, Honorem, Fortitudine_.

'Chivalry, Bravery, Honesty, Nerve, Courage, Daring, Honour and Strength. I'd expect nothing less from descendants of Godric Gryffindor.' Dumbledore sounded exceptionally amused. Everyone seemed to be too shocked to say anything. Harry Potter was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor?!

 _An old man sat by a fire in an old arm chair reading what appeared to be The Daily Prophet, the front page headline appeared to be the reason for his frown._

 _DEATH EATERS RAVAGE MUGGLE VILLAGE AND KILL DOZENS!_

 _His bad mood changed swiftly when two teenage girls burst into the room, both overflowing with excitement. They seemed to be very excited when they finally laid eyes of the old man and were fumbling over each other to get as close as possible._

 _'Dad! You'll never believe what I got!' Screeched the tan Potter girl._

 _'Yeah Charlie! Even I didn't believe it and I read it first.' Cackled the second girl, who was then shoved by the first girl._

 _'Shut up, Padfoot! As I was saying-' Jane threw her a mock superior look, with her hand on her chest. 'I have been chosen as Mother Hogwarts, The maiden in the rock, Queen of the people, Lady Merlin to- no doubt- Lyle Evans, Morgana, The Darf Vader to his...his...-'_

 _'She's head girl.' Siri said flatly. 'A Marauder is Head girl! She's a stiff now, a person we swore to fight against for the good of mischief making!...she's_ Remy _now.' The grey eyed girl shivered as if it was the greatest offence the youngest Potter could make._

Many people in the great hall were laughing, but Sirius laid her shaggy heard on Harry's lap, whimpering.

She was crying.

He scratched behind her ear, trying to comfort her. He never realised how much she missed his Mum, which was very stupid considering they were best mates and she did always tell him stories of when they got into trouble in and out of Hogwarts. Suddenly he was angrier than ever at Wormtail, he left one Marauder dead and the other two scarred and broken.

Some of the laughing students turned to look at Harry, only to see him sadly pet the giant dog on his lap. Professor Lupin seemed to be sad too. Which wasn't a surprise since she was probably the 'Remy', Sirius Black and Harry's Mum were talking about. Then it dawned on almost all of them when they saw his anger. Who would want to see their parents murderer, joking around with said parents, who were oblivious to the betrayal coming their way?

Harry felt the sympathetic glances coming his way and he hated it. They were probably blaming 'Sirius Black' the _mad_ mass murderer out for his blood, as the Daily Prophet had painted her. Not as the person who _helped_ fight against Voldemort, who lost _everyone_ she ever cared about to Death Eaters or to the fact that people thought she betrayed the Potter's.

'To see their genius up close is truly an honor.' Harry heard the Weasley twins proclaim nearby, causing him to smile. He should focus on the good things for now. Like his mother and Siri wrestling on the video feed, apparently about some code of honour?

 _Jane had pinned Siri down on the carpet and seemed to be choking her with her forearm._

 _'Take it back!'_

 _'Never! I stand by my word!'_

 _'Rule #4, never undermine another Marauder's authority!'_

Who the heck was The Marauder's? Why were they using it so frequently? Harry and the Weasley's seem to know.

 _'Rule #8, never lie to another Marauder's face unless it's a life or death situation.'_

 _'Rule #37 never insult a Potter's Quidditch skills!'_

 _'That's not rule #37, You just made that up!'_

 _'It should be a rule, hell, it should be a Law!' Screeched Jane as she was taken off Siri by two sets off hands._

Harry nodded in agreement, he would be angry too if someone insulted him about his Quidditch prowess.

' _Get your filthy mitts off me you good for nothin'-Remy! Petra! When did you get here?' Jane exclaimed in surprise, fist bumping them both and pulling them into a group hug._

 _'About the time you said Padfoot's prank method was inferior and that her perfume sucked.' Grinned Petra._

Sirius growled in Harry's lap.

' _It does not! And I work hard on all my pranks! They're like my children!' Siri voiced indignantly._

 _'And I work hard on my Quidditch plays, how dare you say a Slimy Slytherin like Lucius Malfoy could out play me?'_

Draco visibly bristled at the insult to his exceptional father. That filthy Blood-traitor didn't deserve to breath such a noble and widely refined name. After all he was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants! He himself was selected personally by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to bring forward the start of a _new_ Hogwarts, a _better_ Hogwarts. That fool Dumbledore didn't deserve to run what belonged to the Dark Lord, he was after all the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, the _greatest_ of the four! It would all start in his sixth year. Then he would show everyone just how weak Harry Potter was!

'I _never said that! I said that you should consider turning down the heads position to focus more on being Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain!' Siri exclaimed. Really she just didn't want her friend to get too busy to spend time with her to prank or become all high and mighty about rules._

 _'There you go again! As if I need to spend all waking hours to beat a bunch of no good Death Eaters in training! I'm insulted, I could be the best god damn Head Girl, Hogwarts has ever seen and still beat them with my eyes closed!' She claimed frustrated._

Multiple people raised their eyebrows at her cockiness, Harry had many of Jane Potters features-especially her hair- but their personalities were at opposite ends of the spectrum.

' _Okay then, I apologise.' Siri just didn't want this drama to last any longer. 'Now let's get this show on the road! Goodbye Charlie!' She turned and left the room swiftly leaving a protesting Jane._

 _'You can't just apologies after such an insult, you have to beg for forgiveness, send me flowers, chocolates, mint condition Quidditch player cards!' Remy and Petra decided to leave before she asked whether or not she was right._

Harry smiled, his mother was funny, albeit dramatic, but still funny and by the sound of the laughter around him others thought so too. He was really proud to have such a mother. One who protected her husband and child from Voldemort and held her own for a while before she was finally struck down by the Killing Curse. When he asked Siri why she went against Voldemort and not his father. The response he got made him guilty of ever giving such a thought the time of day.

'Harry James Potter! Are you stupid or just a sexist git? Your Mother was an exceptional Dueller, she was one of the best Hogwarts has ever seen, she was the one chosen most for raids because she was the one Dumbledore knew could hold her own and would never give anyone up under torture, the only reason she stopped was because she was pregnant with you and when _you_ had to go into hiding. She wanted your father to live because she loved him and wanted to protect you both, to question why she did it just cheapens her sacrifice.'

He'd never seen Siri so angry before, she had apologised right after but he understood why she was angry. What her bestfriend did was an act of Heroism and for people to question it- never mind her own son- because she was a woman? That made him angry too.

Severina Snape just glowered at the wall, Lyle had actually believed Potter had matured their 7th year! Hah! How laughable. Maybe if he had of listened and not brushed her off and ignored her letters, he wouldn't have married Potter and would be alive right now. The thought only made her sadder. She would have gladly taken the Evans name, _maybe_ not at the time but after the war was over, sure!

' _Jane, Potters don't whine.' Mrs. Potter tutted as she walked into the room with a small house elf trailing behind her with a tea tray._

 _'I wouldn't call it whining-' Jane spluttered defensively while her father looked on amused. She was glad he found this amusing, bloody prat._

 _'Dear, don't negate. Now come over, give me a kiss and sit down with your father and I for some tea. I've heard we have some news regarding a placement at school..?' Dorea smiled sweetly as she poured them tea._

 _'But it's the full moon-'_

 _Charlus and Jane spoke simultaneously. Both of their faces taking on near mirror images of each other._

Multiple Hogwarts students looked to Harry and concluded, yes, he did look like his mother, very much so that many pondered; how many of his fathers features had he inherited?, just his eyes or more? Some of the older professors seemed to be looking at Harry fondly _, he did indeed look like his mother_. Then they became sad when they thought of how Harry would probably never know just how much of his parents others saw in him. He would never have a moment like Jane and Mr. Potter were having on the screen with his parents.

 _'I'm sure keeping you until twenty minutes before you leave will not have any negative effect on Remy's transformation. Besides Siri and...Petra, have always seemed to be..._ capable _witches.' Dorea seemed to hesitate at Petra's name, which was understandable, she never was the most...capable witch._

They were planning on letting their teenage daughter and her friends go outside, where there was a werewolf on the loose? _Bad parenting_ some tutted.

 _Jane seemed to sigh in defeat and sat down, but not before shooting her father a look, as_ _if he was to blame for her not being able to leave the room._

 _'So...?'_

 _'I got Head girl and Gryffindor Quidditch captain!' Jane said proudly._

 _'Head girl?' Shocked, would probably describe their expressions._

 _'Don't act like I couldn't have gotten it in a million years! I'm not completely irresponsible!' The sentence alone cause the two older Potters to share an amused glance._

 _'Well we've always known you would get Quidditch Captain, but Head girl? We thought you would be pranking your year heads, not be one.' Her father said proudly. 'But this does call for celebration! I'll get you that new broomstick you wanted-'_

 _'You got that a month ago when my report card came-'_

 _'Oh yes, straight O's! You certainly made me proud when I was bragging to those pompous twats at my book club-'_

Chuckles echoed around the great hall at the family's banter. Harry smiled sadly, he knew his grandparents on his mothers side died her last year of Hogwarts. He wasn't looking forward to seeing that, but it was nice to know they were good people.

' _How about new goblin made lockets for you and your friends? Those old ones seem a bit battered.'_

 _'Mum, why keep going there if you hate them? And no dad, we love them! We've had them since second year and the lockets are just a bit scratched, do you know how hard it is to scratch goblin silver? Really hard, this baby has had all kinds of jinxes and hex's thrown at it! These are practically, Marauder membership cards!'_

The Weasley twins seemed lean forward and whisper to each other after that exclamation.

 _'Because dear how else will I know what's going on in the war? Your father practically censors everything in this house! Plus it doesn't hurt to see Prudence Rosier embarrassed at her son's P's and T's! Hah! "Girls are made for marrying" my arse!'_

 _'Oh, I know, seats in the Minister's box for the Quidditch World Cup next month! Minister Minchum will gladly send over some tickets for me!'_

 _'Rosier got T's? Hah serves the filthy Death Eater right!' Jane cried, voice laced with malice._

 _The three Potters continued their talk until it was time for Jane to go. She helped her parents to lock up the house tight before leaving. She waved to her parents as they locked the back door and put extra thick unbreakable charms on the glass of the windows. Be safe, both of their eyes seemed to say. Her mother blew her a kiss which she gladly caught._

 _She walked up the hill, leading to the vast forest that almost surrounded the manor. She stopped just before she reached the edge and took her wand out of her back pocket, holding it in front of her and doing a wand movement that belonged to a very advanced spell._

 _'Expecto Patronum' She murmured with a beautiful smile._

Harry's smile.

'You're Mum can't be older than seventeen and she just used the Patronus Charm! My Uncle Augustus can't even do it, only really powerful witches and wizards can do it!' Neville said to Harry. He was still slightly embarrassed at his non-corporal Patronus, but Harry always reminded him that many people couldn't do a corporal Patronus and even to cast an intangible one was a sign of superior magical ability. He felt happier when he reminded himself of that peice of information, like he wasn't making his parents sacrifice in vain. Besides, maybe he'd learn in the next DA meeting.

 _A beautiful stag burst from her wand, it rushed around her, dancing on air with wisps of silver flowing around it. Once it was in front of her again she started to speak._

'Why is her Patronus a male?' Questioned a curious Ravenclaw.

'Patronuses and animagi are very similar in their spell dynamic. They take your personality, traits and whatever animal represents those traits. That animal takes on your Patronus, or spiritual guardian if you will, it has nothing to do with gender. The stag represents vitality, confidence, pride, loyalty, protection in times of transition or beginnings, physical and mental grace. Lyle Potters Patronus took on the form of a doe, because of his love for Jane and because the doe represents love, benevolence, grace, regrowth, humility, fertility, peace, watchfulness and swiftness.' Dumbledore explained with a kind smile.

'or true eternal love for someone will make your Patronus be an exact replica of theirs, very much like Mr. Potters, whose Patronus took on the form of his mother's, this is because of the love they shared and because Harry shares many of the traits of the stag.' Dumbledore finished.

Harry whispered the incantation causing Prongs to burst out of his wand in a similar fashion to how it did his mother's.

Many stared in awe and jealousy at the beautiful creature that danced around the great hall. It was only a shock to first, second and third years, after all the rest of them witnessed it when Harry was a third year, in a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw when Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe and Goyle dressed as Dementors to distract Harry and stop him from catching the snitch. Only he threw a fully corporal Patronus at them. It was funny to say the least.

 _'Go to Sirius Black and tell her this; Padfoot, I'm sorry I'm late, I'll be there soon! I'm coming as Prongs. The house is safe. I'm coming as fast as I can!' Prongs then sprinted off into the woods, it's light still vibrant as it got further away._

 _Jane took a deep breath and took off running into the woods, when she was halfway to her destination she jumped into the air and transformed into a beautiful stag._

'Bloody hell!'

* * *

 **If you enjoyed, review, favourite, if you hated it, tell me why! :) whatever floats your boat!**

 **How'd you like my theory on prongs? I really didn't want to change the nickname :)**

 **Thanks for 393 views on this fic! You guys are great!**

 **Oh and this is part one of the 'In which they look back' mini series that will be on this fic, for those who don't like it, don't worry it won't be consecutive, for those who do, sorry :)**

 **Thank you again for all the support and PLEASE excuse grammatical errors, hey, I'm fifteen, nobody's perfect! :)**

 **-Irelandlover xo**


	5. Muggle Studies Revelations

**Soooo, it's 1,988 words. I think Jane/James would need more cause to give up on Lily/Lyle, so here it is :) And... 670 views! _What_? I know! Please review if you enjoy, or have ideas you want to see, send me them and finally enjoy.**

 **Oh and I started watching Netflix's Scream series (I loved the movies) and its great, like OMFG great.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot. Okay?**

 **Chapter 5: Muggle Studies Revelations.**

* * *

Muggle Studies wasn't just about Muggles having no electricity.

It also taught about Muggle subjects, like English (which Jane thought was strange because, why would Muggles from England need to learn a language they already spoke?), Maths (which was just like Arithmancy, but it made no sense! Why would they need it when they had no magic? They didn't even know the magic properties of the number seven!) ,Drama (Didn't they have enough?), Science (Jane just couldn't understand it enough to find an objection about it.) and finally Mechanics (which Jane found absolutely fascinating, in a non-nerdy way!).

Monday's homework was to pick one word out of _Dramblious Drooper's_ book ' _A million and one fantastic Muggle words_ ', that none of them had ever heard before and Professor Constantine would give it's meaning. Jane thought it would be easy enough, until Siri insisted Jane help her find a word that looked strange or funny.

The next morning Siri was practically skipping to class the next day. The doe animagus had never seen her friend so excited to get to class before. Why would she want to know what the word meant so bad? It was most likely stupid. Her excitement was probably also to do with the fact that they would get their topics for their Muggle Studies NEWT project, which would determine their overall grade.

'Padfoot, slow down. I am not in the mood for Happy Siri this early in the god damn day!' Jane whispered furiously, rubbing her temples in aggravated annoyance. Merlin! She felt like someone sent a Crucio at her brain! This is what she got for letting Padfoot distract her from her homework and keeping her up so late. Said girl was now happily whistling as she made her way to class. Bint.

Before Siri could respond, Jane had to stop in her tracks when she felt something pulling at her pant leg. Looking down, she saw a small house elf, holding up a potion's vile with frail, shaky arms. She bent down and carefully took it from the sickly Elf's grip. Poor thing must have just started working here.

That was what usually happened to house elves, whose Masters either died out or didn't want them anymore. The shaggy-haired girl despised it, her family's Elve's Gertrude and Ellanora(who had just passed) were treated like family in her home, they always assumed they had to pay back kindness with harder work. That was what had caused Ellanora to pass on so suddenly. Exhaustion. House Elve's deserved at least some respect, they wouldn't take payment in money but people could still give it in kindness. It was free. She remembered snapping at Siri on multiple occasions on her treatment on her own family's elf. Kreacher was bitter and angry at his treatment, the only person in the Black family he was truly loyal to was Siri's younger brother, Regulus. Why? Respect.

'Thank you.' Jane smiled. The house elf just squeaked in response and popped out of existence, probably back to the kitchens.

'I don't know why you even bother with those little buggers, Jane. Some are just too far gone.' Scowling, Siri started to pick at her nails as she continued to class.

'No they're not, you know that muggle saying "Once bitten, twice shy". All they need is a gentle hand and time. I'll have that little one happy and healthy, just wait and see.' Her smile was blinding and a few nearby first years stared at her in awe, wondering if she was real or just a mirage.

'You and your charity cases..' Siri murmured, staring ahead, lost in thought.

'If it hadn't been for my "Charity Cases", we never would have befriended Wormtail.' Jane pointed out, slowing her pace to stay beside Siri as she strolled. The hazel-eyed young women smiled remembering the plump, shaking new Gryffindor stutter an introduction across their dormitory. They had met Remy on the train, both Siri and Jane meeting just minutes before the werewolf barged into their compartment out of breath, clutching a chocolate bar. They'd helped hide her and told her when the brutes she had insulted by the trolley were no longer in the corridors. Later at the feast they had laughed over the fact that she had insulted Slytherin's-to-be, her official welcoming when Siri had laughed "You're alright". It was the start of a beautiful friendship, only growing when the Potter girl had taken Petra under her wing. Or 'hoof' as Padfoot now referred to it.

'Yeah, yeah..' Siri came to a stop outside the classroom, where other students were waiting. Everyone was segregated, 'Puffs, 'Claws and Lions to one side and Snakes to the other. The war was coming to the school, and everyone knew it, even Dumbledore. Just last month Martin McDonald was sent to St. Mungo's, when the teachers started to patrol the corridors after, it confirmed their fears, he was attacked by wannabe-Death Eaters, or at the very least Dark Lord supporters.

'Did you check in on Moony? I didn't get a chance to.' Running her fingers through her straight hair and rubbing her lip balm across her lips.

'Yeah, she doing fine, a bit banged up, but fine. She told me to get her assignments for the rest of the day and to bring her some Honeydukes chocolate.'

'I swear, that girl turns furry just to get chocolate out of us and could she get anymore nerdy? She has the perfect excuse to skip homework!'

'She just doesn't want to fall behind, there's nothing wrong with that.'

'So, you haven't even mentioned Evans yet this year, I know it's only the second day of term, but that's a really long time for you. Usually you hunt him down on the train and harass him to go out with you. Even he's surprised, you can see it on his face every time you walk by him without so much as a hello. So, what's up? Red heads not float your boat anymore?' Swiftly changing the subject while taking a seat on the window sill, away from any potential eavesdroppers.

'We went back to our house in Nice this summer..' Jane started carefully, her cheekbones taking on a rosy hue.

'Really? You pick the part of the summer I had to stay with my psychotic family to go? While I was with those supremacist fools, you were lying in the sun surrounded by French cuties. I knew you looked tanner, you cheeky trollop.' Siri said in fake anger, crossing her legs over making her skirt ride up on her thighs. Catching the attention of her beau, Marlo McKinnon, she met his eyes and threw him a wink. After he gave her a beautiful crooked half-grin, she turned her attention back to her friend.

'Well we went ,and do you remember Luc?'

'That French guy you've been friends with forever right? Tall, blonde, brown-eyes, great arse?'

Her friends comment seemed to make Jane's face go a deeper red. Which was surprising for the dog-animagus, her friend was usually as shameless as a nudist.

'Wait, did you- Oh Merlin- you did! My little Prongsey isn't a virgin anymore!' Jane was as red as a tomato at this point.

'Well, our parents were out at galas and fundraisers nearly the whole time and... He was just so sweet and I do have feelings for him-' She was tugging at her hair consistently through her explanation, a small smile making its way to the corner of her mouth.

'Wow calm down, I'm not an Auror, you didn't do something illegal. You had _sex_ Jane. Say it with me _sex_.'

'He called it making love.' The shyness in her voice made Siri smile.

'All real men do.' Siri confirmed causing Janes smile to get bigger.

'So is that why your over Lyle? You're _in love_ with a Frenchmen?' Siri jested.

'No, it's just..' The redness returned to her cheeks. 'Afterwards...when Luc was holding me in his arms, I replayed our first few weeks together and realised...I...I _deserved_ it'

'What?' The question seemed to encourage Jane onwards.

'I deserved the flowers, the picnics on the beach, the candlelit dinners, the long meaningful talks...all of it. Not for a guy to judge me when I was an immature eleven year old and condemn me to that observation for the rest of my life. If Lyle Evans ever wants to be with me, he has to make the move, he has to ask me out, I'm done chasing him.' Her words gradually got stronger as she continued on her rant.

'I usually don't approve of giving up, but this is probably the best decision you ever made, this year is gonna be the best year yet for us, just wait!'

'Black! Potter! Will you please give us the honour of gracing our class?' Professor Constantine called from across the corridor, causing both girls jump and then hurry to class.

They took their seats quickly, trying not to anger her anymore then they already had, many people looked at them with pity, while others just looked smug, especially one Severina Snape.

'Now that we are finally settled.' The professor shot a meaningful glance at the two Marauder's, causing them to shrink in their seats. 'We will now start on Monday's homework, and because they were both late, we will begin with Miss Black and Miss Potter. Please tell us what you're words were girls.' Both hurriedly took their parchment from their messenger bags.

Jane cleared her throat and quickly muttered the word she chose. 'Redamancy'

After flipping through some pages of her dictionary, their muggle studies teacher began to read.

'Loving the one who loves you. A love returned. Very romantic Miss Potter.' Lauren Constantine smiled causing Jane to return it. It was a sign, for sure!

'Miss Black?'

'Necrophiliac' She stated proudly, causing Lyle Evans to choke on the water he was drinking. Others seemed to have the same reaction. Was it really that shocking?

'Sexual intercourse or attraction to corpses.' Professor Constantine said, disgust creeping into her voice and onto her face halfway through her sentence. It seemed even she didn't know what it was before she said it.

'What?' Siri choked out.

'Having sex with dead bodies Black!' Jason Whitehurst, a dark-skinned Hufflepuff exclaimed.

'Very foreshadowing for you Black.' Sneered a nearby Slytherin.

'Bugger off Saunders.'

'It's called making love Jason! It's called making love' Jane said in a deep voice, trying to break the tension.

'That it is Potter, that it is.' Jason in a deep mocking voice, throwing her a wink, causing her to giggle.

 _What the hell is going on_? Potter hadn't talked to him at all, which was very strange considering they were Head girl and boy. Lyle had been just waiting on the train for Potter to barge into his compartment and ask "So Evans, how was your summer?" in her usual flirty tone, instead all he got was Black barging in and snogging Marlo in front of him. _And now this_ he thought. Potter openly flirting with other people. He should be glad, ecstatic even that Potter was moving on from him, but all he was feeling was jealousy and the ache in his chest was just the cherry on top. But it was probably just his ego, someone who had pursued him for years was giving up, his ego would scab over and be a-ok in no time, at least he hoped it would.

He couldn't possibly have feelings for Potter, it was preposterous.

Right?

* * *

 **In English class we did the 'pick an English word you've never heard or seen before', a fella in my class picked necrophila and a girl in my class just shouted out "it's havin' sex wi' a dead body' and I did the deep 'it makin' love, Shannon, it making luuuuuuv'. Needless to say it was hi-larious.**

 **I know it's short, but I cant just drag stuff out, it would ruin it.**

 **Review= Love**

 **xoxo Gossip Girl.**

 **Jk, Irelandlover.**


	6. Luna's Adventures in Time

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I kept starting new chapters and then I couldn't finish because I ran into a problem, then this baby popped into my brain last night and I had to write. Also the next two weeks I have work experience, so hopefully I'll have more time!**

 **NEW MINI SERIES, NEW MINI SERIES! AHHHH**

 **Okay, it's short as hell, but it's kind of the prologue to a series I want to start here, maybe even turn it into a chapter story if I get a good reaction, but if I did it would be in non-genderbent, sorry!**

 **Word's: 975**

 **Chapter 6: Luna's Adventures in time.**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Luna wasn't mad, dumb _or_ ditzy, she just saw the world differently -insert crazy hand movements- she was a calm and rational person. Go on laugh, she knows you want to, the Nargle's told her so.

As she was saying, Luna Pandora Lovegood -Her father ran the Quibbler, you know- was a sane and rational person.

So when she was transported to 1976 via Time-Turner explosion, she was her usual _sane_ _and rational_ self. She bobbed her head above the surface of the Black lake and calmly swam ashore. She first noticed how the giant birch tree, where she found her butter-yellow Chuck Taylor Converse dangling from in first year, was a few metre's shorter.

Then she caught sight of the patch of land that should have had a circle of little bolders, marking the grave of her first Puffskein, Lawrence Eduardo Lovegood (whom had died when the Wrackspurts had dangled him from the rafters with spellotape for too long and he starved. She had tried to lead her fellow Ravenclaw's into protest, but they apparently were to afraid of the Wrackspurts wrath).

She walked further up the path, passing the green houses (Tangerine Bear Flowers weren't in season this year!), also seeing the Ward's Aura, they were a dark blue when they should have been a more purplish hue, kind of like the colour of a Hungarian Bear-Beaver, but without the little black spots all over it. (Found in issue #328 of _The Quibbler._ )

She trudged through the Hallways of Hogwarts, her Chucks squelching with every step she took -It was quite annoying really-, she was stared at by most of the students that passed her in the hallways ("In some cultures, it is somewhat rude to stare you know"), she was sure it was her clothes, if she remembered correctly, Muggle clothes were somewhat frowned upon in the Wizarding world in the 1920's era, maybe that was where she landed? She remembered some slang terms used in that time from the book ' _Wizarding Slang 567AD-1940AD_ ' ("Don't take any wooden Knuts!" "You are looking hotsy-totsy!" "It's just a little water, everything's Jake!" "Now you're on the trolley!"). She was garnering some odd stares, she did hope she used the slang in the right context -how embarrassing would _that_ be?- she let out a relieved sigh when she made it to the golden gargoyle.

"Hello Mr. Eagle. May I please gain admittance to the headmaster's office? I have a dilemma that I fear only he can solve." The Eagles stiff frame started to rotate, a little bit of manners sure went a long way. She proceeded to skip up the steps, allowing her feet to only touch every second step, for luck of course.

She politely knocked on the door that had the ' _Headmaster_ ' etched onto a silver tablet screwed onto the doorframe. Who was headmaster in the 20's? Armando Dippet if she remembered correctly, she wondered if he was as kind and helpful as Professor Dumbledore, who had tea with her every Sunday of the school year until her third year because she had not made a permanent friend until Ginny Weasley.

A deep but young voice called out a 'Come in!', so she took that as her cue to enter, to her surprise she saw Professor Dumbledore and he was accompanied by two girls. They were both tall and thin, but she supposed that was where the similarities ended. The first girl was quite stunning with sleek pitch black hair and a pale complexion. The other was raven-haired with tan skin and and superb cheekbones. The second girl reassembled someone she knew, she just _couldn't_ put her finger on it, but by the look of their uniforms, they were both in Gryffindor House.

'Hello' She said eyes drifting around the room unconsciously, when did Dumbledore get a Swedish Hornby Whistle Weenie Collection?

Curiouser and curiouser.

'...might you be?' The familiar warm drawl of Dumbledore's voice broke her concentration on what appeared to be the _1935 Special Limited Edition_ , Micheal Rugabee-signed whistle weenie.

'Oh, well it appears that I've had an incident with you're lake, you see I was traveling by Portkey, my destination being you're office professor, when it simply appeared beneath me. Quite strange.' It was rule #1 of time travel, _Never tell anyone you're a time traveler._

The two girls just stared at her incredulously, but Dumbledore must have seen something in her eyes because he seemed to nod knowingly.

'What did you say you're name was Miss...?'

'Luna, Luna Rugabee. I believe you were expecting me, "I apologise if I'm early or possibly late, time does get away from me often."' She quoted ' _A Time traveler's guide to discretion_ ', Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly and he quickly ushered the two, now protesting, girls from the room. He stared at her after the door slammed shut.

'Rugabee, an interesting name, are you by any chance related to Micheal Rugabee?' He questioned smoothly. Ah, she saw what he was doing, getting complete confirmation on what she was implying.

"Never heard of him, but I do so love your Whistle Weenie Collection, how long have you been procuring it?" With her fingers she drew the symbol of time travel on the dusty cabinet window, a spiral with an hourglass silhouette in the centre. Dumbledore seemed to take this as all the assurance he needed.

'What time are you from then? Sherbet lemon?' He offered.

'1995, I've had an accident in the Department of Mysteries, the time turner division possibly. I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am currently in Ravenclaw house. Can you by any chance help me?'

'You will find Miss Rugabee, that help is always offered at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.'

She wondered how much of Jabberwocky eye glitter Professor Dumbledore used to keep his eyes sparkling like that.

* * *

 **Right before I uploaded this I realised I wrote _James and Sirius_ , not _Jane and Siri!_ Ditzy moment! Excerpt from before I edited it:**

 **-** _A deep but young voice called out a 'Come in!'_

 **-** _he was accompanied by two other boys. The were both tall and thin, but she supposed that was where the similarities ended. The first was quite handsome with shaggy pitch black hair and a pale complexion. The other was raven-haired with large square spectacles, tan skin and a rather beautiful jawline. The second man-boy reassembled someone she knew, she just_ couldn't _put her finger on it._

 **Stuff I found on the Interweb when I searched 20's slang:**

 **1."Don't take any wooden nickels"- Don't do anything dumb.**

 **2."Hotsy-Totsy"- attractive, pleasing to the eye.**

 **3."Jake"- okay, fine, as in "Don't worry, everything's Jake".**

 **4."Now you're on the trolley"- "Now you've gotten it right."**

 **Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **What do you think? More? Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it and I also posted a Teen Wolf/Percy Jackson Crossover, so check that out!**

 **Reviews=Love and GIVE US MORE, GRRRRR.**

 **-Irelandlover**


	7. Lyle The Pursuer

**Okay here it is and because a reviewer asked, here is my favourite Marauder's (including Lily) from 1-5:**

 **1\. Lily AND James- They both sacrificed themselves for their one year old son- BAMF's or what? I can't pick one as a favourite, they both have a special place in my SOUL!**

 **2\. Remus AND Sirius (because who can pick? If you can, I adore you.)**

 **Right behind Bellatrix (She killed Dobby-Kenny-). Peter also known as Rat, pug face or if your preference is like mine, Traitorous Bastard who killed Cedric and Harry's Parents!**

 **I know, I know. "We waited (Autocorrect:Latex, WTF?) this long for this itty bitty one-shot?" Calm down! I'm sorry, I'm trying people! Work experience kick ass and I'm a Celebrity just started. Vicky Pattisons gonna be on it! That's almost as good as Charlotte!**

* * *

Jane Potter was the most oblivious bloody girl in the history of Hogwarts!

Ever since the muggle studies class where she flirted with Jason Whitehurst (who, Lyle was sure, was a homosexual individual. Now if only he could get Potter to believe it...)

Step one of his 'Get Potter to like me again' plan: (with a list of multiple steps, as written by Marlo M. and Lyle E. -He was very embarrassed to have to ask Marlo how to 'land' a Marauder-)

1\. Make her laugh. ("I'm not funny. At all! This is a disaster, why couldn't Potter make the first move?" Lyle shrieked. "Stop hyperventilating! Man up for Merlin's sake!And she did make the first move, there were several moves!" "Shut up!")

2\. Don't smile at her. Period. ("How was I supposed to know I had broccoli in my teeth?" "By the way Anthony Prewett almost coughed up his lungs laughing!" "I thought he was laughing at my joke!" "Nobody laughs at your jokes, that should have been a red flag." "Shut up")

3\. When you have a chance to speak with Jane -whom will now, be known as The Subject- don't talk about homework and/or Head duties, unless there is ZERO percent chance of recovery, and I mean if there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING else you can talk about mate, because once you get that homework ball rolling, there is no return A.K.A You will die a sad, lonely existence whilst The Subject marries some- ("Okay! I get it!" "No you don't. Siri might break up with me, because it's so bad she can't even be seen with me- you're best friend- in public in fear of social suicide. Then I'll have to move to Taiwan to get some lovin'" "Shut up")

4\. Tell Marlo to shut up again and he will put PlayWizard all over your- The Pursuer's-room and school bag with a permanent sticking charm and spread around the whole school that you -The Pursuer- like Wizard's 'wands', if you catch my drift. ( "I'm sorry" "Marlo forgives you" "Stop talking in the third person, it's creepy.")

5\. If the pursuer wants Marlo's help, he will let him do whatever he bloody well pleases.

They quickly got off topic but it didn't mean that some of it hadn't worked. Lyle and Jane were friends, not 'break you out of Azkaban' friends but more like 'ask for homework and occasionally sit and speak together at lunch' friends. Lyle liked to think it was his jokes and the broccoli.

But it still didn't get him anywhere on the 'more than friends' front, they'd been friendly when passing each other in the hallways, good on rounds, but Potter couldn't pick up on flirting if it was a spell flung at her face. One day he just had enough, they were halfway through the school year. He had a deadline of six months not to become one of those 'dumped on Graduation day' boyfriends and to establish a serious relationship.

One day he just couldn't take anymore of her obliviousness, so he did, what was probably the most boldest thing he had ever done in the romantic front of his life. He blurted out his feelings.

'I've been in love with you for months, maybe even since fifth year.' Because he had, when Severina had called him a mudblood and he had snapped at Jane, she still pestered him, sent him fruit baskets and chocolate frogs. When his whole world had seemingly fallen apart, he had appreciated the normalcy their relationship gave him.

When she didn't say a word for a few moments, he started to sweat. He thought he'd picked the right time, after curfew so none of their friends could interrupt, he thought he'd picked the right place, in the heads common room so they were completely alone with no chance of anyone hearing (except maybe the portraits). Maybe it should have been more public, Jane liked it flashy didn't she? All those years of proclaiming her love for him in public, the Valentines Dwarves in classes, the cheeky winks during Quidditch matches-

'Well that's not even the slightest bit impressive.' Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes simultaneously.

His heart dropped, he was an idiot. Of course she wouldn't return his feelings, she had given up, she had moved on and he had lost his chance at his dream girl. Now he was just a hopeful newly-rejected idiot.

 _Look on the bright side, at least you didn't go with the more public approach, now only she and her friends will laugh themselves sick at you, not the_ whole _of Hogwarts_. A self preserving part of his brain hissed at him mockingly. That didn't make him feel any better. Could this get any worse?

'I've been in love with you since first.' Smiling wickedly, she sauntered across the common room, wrapped her slim fingers around his tie, pulled him down and crashed her lips to his. How could he possibly describe this feeling? The burst of fluttering in his stomach, how his palms started to produce sweat double time, how he was becoming light headed and how her tongue was driving him mad.

He didn't know how long they snogged for, they could snog 'till dawn and he wouldn't care. Sure he'd be exhausted in class, but he'd be a happily exhausted, half asleep student everyday for the rest of seventh year if Jane kissed him like this all night, every night.

The next day, when they walked through the corridors hand in hand, with goofy smiles on their faces, no one said a thing -except some rather rude Slytherin's-. In classes once again, no one said a thing- though Lyle was sure Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were smiling at them-. At dinner he'd never been more embarrassed in his life, just before Dumbledore dismissed them all to bed.

'Oh and congratulations to our Head boy and girl, Lyle Evans and Jane Potter, may I be the first to say, it is about time.'

Then Jane's.

'You bet it is!'

Then Dumbledore's departing message.

'I believe many of the faculty and some pupils owe me some Lemon Drops.'

* * *

 **Hey! So any thoughts? I got some Marlo/Lyle lovin' in there! :)**

 **Remember: Reviews= Love and MORE, MORE, GRRRRR MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **-Irelandlover x**


	8. The Potter Family

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my ipad was acting freaky and kept deleting stuff, so I didn't trust it with a full chapter.**

 **This chapter was actually a little emotional to write, you'll get why in a few scrolls..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Word count: 2,440 -Not as impressive as my recent fanfiction, but c'mon it's a one-shot that I poured my heart into, it gets me emotional! Kay?-**

* * *

"What about Sebastian?" She said, plucking another plush off the floor, her belly making it difficult to bend, but Jane would continue to do everything she still physically could herself until she popped.

She admired the lion teddy, the same one she used as a toddler. She would give it to the little lion inside her, and yes, a _lion_ because there was no way her little wizard would be anything but a Gryffindor. She would still love them dearly otherwise, but it was Potter family tradition!

If you ignored the last four generations of Potter women, excluding Jane, but that was besides the point! She knew there was a little lion inside of her. Women's intuition.

Even better, a _Potter Woman's intuition._

"Ow!" She gasped, rubbing her swollen stomach, particularly the spot where her little lion had just kicked, as if she were a fooseball or whatever Muggle sport Lyle used to play.

Another sharp kick nearly had her keeled over and vomiting out her spleen. Her little lion was definitely a quidditch player. He or she was going to make her really proud, she could tell already.

"You okay?" Lyle called over his shoulder, as he finished hanging the mobile of Beedle the Bard characters above the new crib.

He strided over and placed a hand on her stomach. Almost immediately her little lion stopped his abuse of her uterus. She didn't know how, but Lyle just had to _touch_ her stomach to get the baby to calm down. She was jealous, her little lion _lived_ inside of her, but did he care? No. He just used her as a bludger.

She sighed tiredly "Yes, so, Sebastian?"

"Not a fan, maybe on the next one."

"Who said there's gonna be a next one, Mister? This little guy is abusing my uterus to the max, I don't think I could _handle_ another one." Jane was joking of course, she would love to have another, and another, and _another_.

She wanted as many children as Molly Weasley (neé Prewett) , maybe even more, if Lyle let her. She had dreamed of being in this position with Lyle Evans- Sorry _Potter_ \- since she was an eleven year old schoolgirl, picking on Snape just to get his attention.

"Well, how about Harry? You told me Potter males were named after old British kings, why not continue that tradition?" Maybe getting her sentimental about the Potter line would get him more kids? He hoped so.

"Good idea, and Harry? It'll do for the first one I suppose." She joked, but she really did love the name. _The first of many_ She thought happily.

"Thank god, I thought you'd make me name him Sirius Junior or something."

"Let's save that for the next boy, okay? So middle names?" With the war raging on, and Order members disappearing left and right, it was nice to talk about the future, the next generation, who would hopefully never have to experience the war, if the raids planned in the following months were successful.

"Um, how about James? After you, it's basically the boy version of your name."

"Okay, that was easy. Harry James Potter, the first of the next generation of the Potter clan." She said staring into his emerald green eyes, god she loved his eyes, she hoped with all her heart that their baby inherited his eyes.

He leaned down to capture her lips, trying to show her how much he loved her. For everything, for risking her life for even _being_ with him, when she could have just married a half-blood and been safe, for taking the risk of carrying his baby when she knew very well it would be the end of her family's pure-blood heritage. He knew none of that mattered to Jane, but to others, it was the ultimate sacrifice. Trading a life of wealth and safety for danger and love? He could never repay her enough.

* * *

Harry James Potter was born on July 31st, 1980 in the Potter's little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

With Voldemort gaining power and spies everywhere, they couldn't bring Jane to St. Mungo's, so they settled for the coach in their living room. Ellen Pomfrey, an order member, who was also a healer, assisted but could do nothing for the pain.

Have you ever felt the pain of squeezing a little human out of a coin-sized hole? With no assistance in bearing the pain?

Jane Potter did, and it hurt like-

"Motherfucker!"

"Jane, breathe, c'mon honey, you can do it." Lyle's encouragement was as helpful as using undiluted Bubotuber pus on pimples.

"Lyle, if you could- ahhhh- shut up and let me- ahhhh- do this- ahhh- that would be gre- ahhhh" Tears streamed down her face as she continued to squeeze the life out of Lyle's hand. She was never going to _shag_ Lyle again! She would turn into a Muggle nun after this!

"C'mon Prongs! You took bludgers to the face every weekend at Hogwarts, and worse every month!" Siri encouraged from her other side, leaving the 'every month' comment to interpretation. She wanted this to be over fast, her little Prongslet was on his way, but he was taking his damn time!

"Siri, I can't do it! Little Prongslet just needs to stay where he is a little while-" She was cut off by another burst of pain, but this time, the pain intensified to a level, she never wanted to experience again ever.

"There he is, one more push and we're good to go!" Ellen chirped from between her legs. She was _definitely_ not having another baby after this, the embarrassment was more than enough the first time round.

With another agonising scream from his mother, Harry Potter came into the world.

As he took his first breath of air, it was also the first time Siri Black cried freely in front of anyone besides Jane or Marlo.

With tears in her eyes, the grey-eyed woman held the newborn, her _godson._ Probably the closest thing to a son she would ever have, considering she didn't want children, but she knew that he was enough. Her little Marauder.

"Okay, Padfoot, stop hogging the kid, I only spent the past hour in horrible pain trying to get him here, don't I deserve a little look?" Siri silently nodded, carefully placing him into his mother's arms.

When he was placed in Jane's arms for the first time, she just stared at him. Lyle's arm wrapped around her, chin perched on her head as he too stared at their little lion.

"Hi Harry, I'm your Mama." She whispered in awe, because she made this little person, from _scratch_. Would this high ever go away? Would she ever get over the fact that she had a _baby_ , and with _Lyle fucking Evans too._

* * *

"Lyle! Lyle! He's standing, he's _fucking_ standing!-I mean frickin'! He is _frickin'_ standing!-Hurry, before he starts walking!" Jane yelped, frozen where she stood, as if moving even a centimeter would deter her baby in anyway of taking his first step.

"I'm coming! Harry James Potter, don't you even think of moving a muscle!" Lyle yelped as he slipped on the floor. Couldn't Harry wait until he finished his shower before becoming mobile? Seeing his son's first steps in nothing more than a towel was not on his to-do list for the day

Harry, seemed to find his parent's antics the funniest thing in the world, as he laughed and clapped his hands in amusement at Mama and Dada's silly behaviour. He raised his leg forward, amused at his parent's rapt faces, and placed the foot back on the floor, taking his first step in the process.

Jane and Lyle, went _crazy_ , jumping up and down and showering Harry with more hugs and kisses than he ever got when he learned to crawl. He should definitely do this again.

"Oh! My baby! You'll be on your first broom in no time! I have to owl Siri! She'll want to know as soon as possible! Lyle, finish your shower or at least find a bigger towel." Jane said rushing out of the room, it was then Lyle realised he'd been holding a hand towel over himself. He hoped Jane would never mention that fact to Harry when he was older.

* * *

The only good thing about being in hiding for the past two months from a snake-looking psychopath was family time.

Harry quickly adjusted from being unable to go outside, it took him some getting used to for not being able to see Auntie Padfoot and Moony as often, but he was still happy. He lit up Lyle and Jane's days, when it seemed hopeless that they would ever be free of their house, that had now become a prison. He was their light, their hope for a better tomorrow.

Jane loved Harry and Lyle with all her heart, she couldn't wait to make their family bigger, but if her suspicions were correct; _I might not have to wait_ she thought happily, placing a hand on her stomach.

Her period was late by two week, it _could_ only be a hormonal imbalance, or it could be a sibling for her little lion. She hadn't told anyone yet, no use getting their hopes up for a late period.

 _If it's a girl, we can call her Lily.._ She thought dreamily, thinking of a little girl with Lyle's eyes and hair, maybe with her knack of mischief making and Quidditch skill….

Harry was the perfect mix of both of them, a symbol of their love, but on their next baby, she wanted a female clone of Lyle, Their little Lily….

She was broken from her musings by Harry's beautiful childish laughter.

Emerging from the kitchen, she saw Harry, two feet off the ground on his baby broom, laughing up a storm.

Lyle, being the protective parent he was, crouched by with his hands a few inches behind Harry's back, making sure he didn't fall over, it was the only way he would let her little lion use it, and Harry _loved_ his broom. What he didn't love was his daddy, standing behind him like an Auror, ready to whip out his wand at a moment's notice.

Even though Lyle was a bit of a stick in the mud, she was still as in love with him as ever.

He eased off Harry to walk over to her and give her a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arm around her, burying his head into the meeting of her neck and shoulder and just breathing in, both of them listening to the sound of their child's joyous laughter.

 _Bang!_

A loud explosion broke up their sweet family moment. Taking a quick look out the window, Jane saw a pale figure, wearing a cloak.

Voldemort.

"Lyle! It's him! Take Harry and run!" He was at their doorstep.

Lyle scrambled with Harry, as he ran up the stairs, the toddler screaming for his mother, who he would never see again.

Standing fierce and strong, Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited, waited for the coward to show himself, _finally_ , instead of sending his cronies.

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_ She remembers her father telling her one cold night by the fire.

If she was going to die, this would be how she would do it, defending her family, giving them a few minutes more. Giving Lyle, more time with their precious son. More time with Harry.

In the time it took Voldemort to get through her door and repel her sharp spell, Jane Potter reflected on her short life.

In her last minutes, she didn't think of Wormtail, the rat who had betrayed them, she didn't think of how unfair it was that she would die so young.

She thought of Siri and Moony. Her true friends, her sisters, whom she knew her family's death would cripple.

She thought of Harry and Lyle, both who deserved _more_.

And finally, Jane Potter thought of Lily, her little Lily who would she would never get the chance to meet. Who Harry would never know, who would never get at least some of her _firsts._

Jane Potter died at the hands of Tom Marvolo Riddle, jr. An emotionless abomination, who in the end, she pitied.

Because he would never know the joy of love, or friendship or having someone _give a damn._

The last thing she knew was a bright green light, cruel laughter, and the sound of Lyle and Harry's mournful howls.

On October 31st, 1981, Lyle and Jane Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort, but their son, Harry would live on, and became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, and eventually, he would defeat their murderer, and avenge them.

Because he was, after all, their hope.

* * *

 **It was very emotional writing this chapter, I wanted to get this scene out of the way so it won't be hanging over me as I write more of their adventures. I want it to encourage me to fill the space between their Hogwarts years and murder, with as much love, joy and laughter as possible. I also feel like I used the word 'their' a lot. Like it's seriously bothering me….**

 **Oh! And, at the suggestion of a kind reviewer, I entered this fic into the Fandom3 competition on Inkitt! So if you like this, go vote! You can find my Inkitt username on my profile, along with updates on how the next chapter is progressing!**

 **Oh and which chapter do you think should be next:**

 **A continuation of 'In which they look back'- the next one will be them reacting to Jane's transformation and then the screen will cut to them on the Hogwarts express, ready for seventh year? I think. (I don't want them to know about Siri's animagus form yet, because she's right there!).**

 **Jane and Lyle's first meeting on the Hogwart's express (Siri and Jane's too) - I feel a little morbid writing the beginning right after I just posted the end, should I do it?**

 **So, if you enjoyed; review, follow, favourite and all that good stuff. :)**

 **I also got a laptop for christmas, so hopefully that will help me update faster (fingers crossed). I've been writing everything else on my ipad recently, which has been** _ **so annoying**_ **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **-Irelandlover**


End file.
